The Trials Test
by EmeraldWitch
Summary: Obi-Wan duels Anakin to prove he's not ready for the trials... but after their battle strange things happen.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters and stuff in here isn't mine!  
  
1 The Trials Test  
  
A soft hum filled the room of the Jedi Temple as Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, turned on their lightsabers to begin their duel. Both men had been blind folded for this battle, for they didn't need to use their eyes to fight, all they needed was The Force.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out to The Force, trying to vision Anakin. Almost instantly an image of his young padawan was in his mind. No longer was he the little sandy haired boy they had found on Tatooine, but a handsome young man. He had grown so much over the last 10 years; he had reached a full height 6'2, nearly 4 inches taller than Obi-Wan.  
  
He quickly cleared his thoughts and anticipated Anakin's movements, knowing that they would be quick and reckless. Even though Anakin had exceptional powers in some areas, battling with lightsabers was not one of his strong points.  
  
Anakin suddenly made a quick swipe at Obi-Wan, that the Master easily countered. The two lightsabers clashed together making a sizzling noise that echoed through the room. Obi-Wan pushed the lightsabers down and forced Anakin to back up a few steps. Anakin tried to press on more forcefully, but Obi-Wan just continued to fend off the vigorous strikes.  
  
Obi-Wan had no idea what his padawan was doing. Anakin wasn't trying to counter like he had taught him, he was fighting very viciously. Obi-Wan knew that if Anakin kept up the way he was fighting he would wear himself out far too quickly, and Master Yoda wouldn't be pleased, for he was watching this duel between Master and Apprentice.  
  
Yoda was sitting silently in a small red chair watching Anakin's fighting tactics very closely. Yoda knew that by the way the boy was fighting; he was most definitely not ready for the trials to become a Jedi Knight. As skilled as Anakin was with the living force he need much improvement with a lightsaber. Yoda had conversed with Obi-Wan earlier about this, and he was the one that suggested this little duel.  
  
Obi-Wan had been having much trouble trying to explain to Anakin that he was not ready for the trials. When Yoda came to him about his padawan's lightsaber skills, he suggested the duel so he would teach Anakin a lesson, and show him he wasn't ready for the trials.  
  
Anakin swung his lightsaber through the air aiming at his master head. He had such a hatred for Master Kenobi for not believing he was ready for the trials. He didn't care that his swing could be fatal to his master. His lightsaber sliced through the air and touched nothing, but the smell of singed hair filled the room. Anakin's swipe had caused him to lean to far forward making him off balance.  
  
His movements were stalled while he regained his balance, but in that time Obi-Wan made a daring move to teach his padawan a lesson. Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber up like a bat and swung it around, and cut off a portion of his padawan's lightsaber, disarming it. He heard the sparks coming from it and knew he had done what he intended to do. Knowing that his padawan was now defenseless, he switched off his lightsaber and removed the blind fold, which was now damp from sweat.  
  
"Seen enough, I have." Said the short greenish-skinned Jedi master as he made his way over to Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
  
"And, What are your thoughts Master Yoda?" Anakin prompted.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes. "Much to learn, you have, young padawan." He said, "Ready for the trails, you are not."  
  
Anakin was furious, but tried not to let it show in his face.  
  
"Master Yoda," Said Obi-Wan as he glanced over at Anakin, sensing his fury, "What do you believe to be Anakin's faults?" Obi-Wan already knew what the Master would say, but he felt that Anakin needed to hear the answer from Master Yoda.  
  
Yoda opened his eyes and looked directly at Anakin, "Your lightsaber skills need much work." He said very seriously, "Where did you learn to fight so viciously, young apprentice?"  
  
Anakin looked down at his feet to get a way from Yoda's gaze, but he could still sense the master looking at him. "I just wanted to look impressive." He said in a melancholy tone.  
  
"Have you learned nothing of patience? You would have impressed me much more if you would have…" Yoda stopped abruptly as a huge blast was heard from outside.  
  
The doors to the room few open as Master Mace Windu ran into the room. The tall dark skinned man looked very distressed. "Master Yoda" said Mace Windu, "A speeder has just ran into the side of the Temple, and we have intruders."  
  
Yoda suddenly had a look of concern on his face. "Get as many Jedi as you can, send a few to the ship, send the rest to find the intruders." He said with much confidence in his voice.  
  
With those orders Mace Windu left, leaving the three Jedi alone in the room again. There was silence for a moment before anyone spoke. "What should we do?" asked Anakin.  
  
Neither Obi-Wan or Yoda answered. Yoda walked back over to his chair and pressed a button, the top slid open revealing a few lightsabers. He pulled one out and tossed it to Anakin. "Need this, you will." He stated, "I want you to go and look for the intruders."  
  
Anakin wasn't listening to Yoda; he was focusing on the doors of the room. Exact copies of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were looking back at him. "Master, I don't think we need to look for the intruders." Anakin said very quietly as he continued to watch what looked like their clones  
  
The two masters spun around to see their clone selves looking back at them. Both Masters drew out their lightsabers, the blue and green blades humming to life. Anakin following the masters' lead also turned on his lightsaber, which shone a vibrant purple. Their clone counter parts did the same except the blades of their lightsabers were red.  
  
"His own, each must fight." Said Yoda.  
  
"As it should be." Said Obi-Wan as he glared at his clone attacker.  
  
Anakin didn't exactly know what was going on, but quickly forgot about his confusion as his clone self charged at him. So this is what I fight like he thought to himself, as he blocked the vigorous movements of the red blade coming at him.  
  
Anakin found that his clone had the same technique that he had, and soon discovered that he would easily be able to defeat his clone. He then realized why the masters said he wasn't ready for the trails his techniques were horrible. Anakin watched as his clone made the same movements as he just did with Obi-Wan. His clone lost his balance and Anakin knew this was his chance. He swung the purple lightsaber through the air and instead of connecting with the red lightsaber; he sliced through his clone's forearm. His hand along with the lightsaber fell limply to the ground. Anakin's clone was now, unarmed and was imposing no threat to him. Anakin, using The Force, pulled the clone's lightsaber to him.  
  
The clone just stood there, he looked like he didn't know what to do. Anakin raised the purple lightsaber in the air and sliced his clone self in half. The body, now split in two, fell to the ground.  
  
Anakin turned around and watched the two masters fight themselves side by side. It was the strangest site to see. The two Codas' were flipping and jumping off of anything and everything. While the Obi-Wan Kenobis' looked as if they were just training, one being aggressive, the other just countering. Anakin watched for several minutes not knowing what to do, when suddenly, the real Yoda got singed with the lightsaber in the arm and in the side. He fell to the ground not able to move. Anakin rushed over to help Yoda, but nearly had his head chopped off in the process when the clone Yoda attacked.  
  
"Fight him, you must, young Skywalker." Yoda choked out with difficulty.  
  
Still having two lightsabers, Anakin reached for both and the humming of the red and purple blades joined Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber. The clone Yoda jumped out at Anakin and twirled and flipped like an acrobat in the air as he fought. Having the two lightsabers made it much easier for him to fend off the Yoda. Even though the Yoda was small, he fought very well and had great skills.  
  
After a few minutes of fighting, Anakin heard the cry of his master. Obi- Wan had been struck down by his clone. He had been badly cut in this lower leg, and the side of his face was burned. He too fell to the ground, this left Anakin, fighting alone against the clones of two of the best Jedi Knights.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as his padawan fought off both knights very well for his skills. He was amazed at how well Anakin was able to fight with the two lightsabers, and with such a great ease.  
  
Anakin stood directly in between the two clone Jedi none of them moving. At the exact same moment the two clones went to make a killing blow at Anakin. Anakin had reached for the force and had sensed the two coming. He used The Force to jump high into the air, and his two attackers lashed out and completely missed him. Instead they had killed one another. The clone Yoda had cut of the Obi-Wan at the waist, while the Obi-Wan had sliced the Yoda's head off. Both bodies fell limply to the ground at the exact same time Anakin landed from his jump.  
  
He quickly turned off both lightsabers and went to help the two masters and get them to their feet. The three of them slowly but surely made their way to the hospital wing in the Jedi Temple. Anakin was thanked many times by the two Jedi Knights, before he went to retire.  
  
"I didn't think he had it in him." Said Obi-Wan after he heard Anakin's footsteps fade away, "That was truly amazing."  
  
"Worked, our plan did." Said Yoda. "He has proven to us he is capable of fighting well."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Yes, our plan did work well, and the clones were a brilliant idea, it showed him his faults…and it showed me mine." He added in an under tone, but Yoda still heard.  
  
Yoda smiled. "Much to think over, we have. Young Skywalker has proven himself. We may not have thought it before, but he may be ready."  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the hospital bed deep in thought. Maybe Anakin was ready. Maybe he was well prepared, and maybe, just maybe his apprentice was ready to face the trials to become a Jedi Knight.  
  
  
  
(~A/N: This was a short story for my English class. Since it's kind of open ended I could write more to the story. I need to know if people want me to add more, or just stop now… so, please read and review!~ Oh, also I know that not all the stuff in my story is "politically correct", so please don't flame me! Constructive criticism isn't bad though.) 


End file.
